


silent oath

by rvnqn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fireworks, Graduation, Tanabata, Unrequited Love, graduation talk, ritsu can't spit it out, ritsu gets sad at the thought of not being with arashi anymore, transgirl arashi because that's a mainstay in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnqn/pseuds/rvnqn
Summary: Arashi let out a small laugh, looking back at the other teen. “I mean what I said, of course. I mean, I doubt we can stay in Knights forever… So I wanted to know what you plan on doing after we’re done with high school.”---In which Ritsu and Arashi talk about what they'll do after graduating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oops tanabata angst fic. i'm taking a small break from here's to loving life to prep myself for writing the trial (which is gonna be sUPER long boy oh boy), so i'll be posting a few oneshots from time to time so i make sure i don't let my activity die.

“Hey, Ritsu-chan?”

 

“Yeah, Natchan?”

 

“Where do you think we’ll be when we graduate?”

 

Ritsu looked over at the blonde, a puzzled expression on his face as she looked off into the night sky. The fireworks were just about to start, so they had moved to a better, more secluded place to watch them.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Arashi let out a small laugh, looking back at the other teen. “I mean what I said, of course. I mean, I doubt we can stay in Knights forever… So I wanted to know what you plan on doing after we’re done with high school.”

 

The black-haired boy frowned, turning his eyes down toward the river not too far from them. He had no plan. He hadn’t thought that far. Secretly, he was hoping that their unit could stay together, and that they could be successful. He really did not want to think about leaving just yet. “I don’t know…”

 

Arashi gently placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with a small smile. “That’s okay. If I’m honest, I’ll probably just get back into modeling, you know? Can’t waste a pretty face like this~” She winked as she finished her sentence, obviously in an attempt to help him feel better. It had not worked.

 

Ritsu pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them as he kept staring. Of course she had a plan. Arashi was smart and ambitious. Not spoiled, like he was. She had her life together and she always knew what to do. He did not. He was too dependent on others.

 

“Mm…”

 

“Ritsu-chan? What’s the matter?” It was her turn to look puzzled, her brows furrowed in concern for her fellow second year.

 

The vampire let out a small sigh before speaking, “It’s just… I don’t want to think about graduation just yet. It’s not fun to think about leaving everyone behind.” He had to stop himself from adding on ‘I don’t want to think about not being by your side, either’.

 

“Aww, that’s sweet! Well, in that case, I’ll drop the subject, okay? I don’t you to get all sad on me after we came out here to watch the fireworks together!”

 

There was silence for a few moments.

 

“Hey, Natchan?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“... No, it’s nothing, nevermind.”

 

He couldn’t tell her. Not yet. He would feel awful if he held her back while she pursued her dream.

 

She looked at him with a questioning look, though stayed quiet and turned back to the sky. The blonde could tell that he had something on his mind, but didn’t want to talk about. It hurt her a bit, but she understood.

 

The two sat there in silence as the first firework lit up the sky in a flower-shaped blaze, and Ritsu kept the burning question in the back of his mind.

 

“Will you stay by my side after we graduate?”

**Author's Note:**

> i made myself sad.


End file.
